Eye of the World
The Eye of the World is an oval-shaped artificial pool located inside a hill in the Blight. It was created by a hundred male and female Aes Sedai after the Dark One tainted saidin. They worked together using both saidin and saidar to fill it with the essence of cleansed, pure saidin, enough to mend the seal on the Dark One's prison or break it open completely. Knowing that they will die during the process, they have asked Someshta the last living Nym to guard it despite that he was not made for that. It was an object of legend, and a frequent target of thrillseekers; myth and rumor state that "it can only be found once, and only at great need". Moiraine Damodred is the only known person to have been able to enter the Eye of the World a second time. Loial tells to Egwene that no two among the Ogier have found it in exactly the same place but it has always been beyond the high passes. Despite that, they find it before they could reach the high passes. The Green Man says }} Moiraine explains that many in Tar Valon have attempted to find a way to use the Power in the Eye but as it is untouchable for any woman they failed. When it is discovered that the Eye also had The Horn of Valere, the banner of the Dragon and broken pieces of one of the seven Cuendillar seals of the Dark One's prison, Moirane is questioning herself: }} Confrontation at the Eye The Eye houses a pool of pure, untainted saidin ''(acting as a well), Lews Therin Telamon's Dragon Banner and the Horn of Valere. They also recover one of the seven Seals, but it has already been broken. Moiraine Damodred takes Rand al'Thor, Matrim Cauthon, and Perrin Aybara there hoping that having the three ''ta'veren at the Eye, the Pattern would weave itself around them and "might even weave the Father of Lies into itself, and make him harmless again." However two of the Forsaken show up as well, Aginor and Balthamel apparently having followed them using Mat as a guide. A battle ensues in which Moiraine, Nynaeve al'Meara, Lan Mandragoran, and Egwene al'Vere are all hurt. It is during this battle with Aginor and Balthamel at the Eye that Rand channels consciously for the first time. During the battle, Aginor draws too much saidin from the Eye and burns himself out, leaving only ashes. Balthamel is killed by Someshta and the last Nym dies by the effort. With his last spark of life Someshta gently cups an acorn and an oak grows until it looks five hundred years old to spot the tomb of a legend. The Eye's location quickly deteriorates, but before they leave Loial says "It is not right that Treebrother should fall to the Blight." So he sings to the oak creating some protection around it. }} – he states. The current status of the Eye is unknown, having served its fated purpose. es:Ojo del Mundo Category:Other notable buildings Category:Mythical places